


Just Relax

by King_Of_Trash



Series: OTP Story Prompts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mornings, Writing practice, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Prompt One: Waking Up With Each Other





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I'm finally back. I've been suffering major writer's block and I've been having on and off depression episodes, so my friend and I came up with this amazing idea! We made a small list of prompts, picked an OTP, and wrote about it. This is the first one! Waking Up With Each Other!
> 
> Please keep in mind this is just writing practice and the story was mildly rushed through. I'm not super happy with the results but since my friend posted her first prompt, I should probably post mine!

Birds chirped through the opened windows as the young pair slept comfortably next to each other. It was well past dawn, and sleeping in so late was unusual for the taller of the two. However, while he was partially awake, he didn't want to move from where he was positioned on the bed for two reasons. 

The first reason was that he simply couldn't. The other male, who was in a deep sleep, clung to him as if his life depended on it. If he even dared to try to move just slightly, the other would tighten his grip around his torso. And, well, at this point if he was squeezed any further he was certain he wouldn't be able to breathe. Despite being smaller in comparison, Natsu's physical strength was not to be underestimated. 

The second reason, the reason he chose to stay down even when Natsu would temporarily let go, was because he was extremely sore. His body ached from the night before and while he should be able to bear it after all the different painful experiences he was put through, it hurt far too much to move. Scratch marks and bite marks were patched all along his body. It was a tad bit embarrassing considering how much he allowed Natsu to get away with, but it wasn't like anyone knew of their relationship.

And Jellal would be lying if he said he disliked the pain.

Maybe it was time he finally got up, though. He needed to find something for the two of them to eat, after all. Happy left the second they headed towards the bedroom the night before, and he often made the food. 

He let out a quiet yawn as he finally settled on his decision. Once it was decided, the blue haired male lightly pushed away Natsu's hand so he could get up. 

As he finally began to sit up, grunting quietly at the pain, he was suddenly tightly gripped around the abdomen with extreme strength. Surprised by the sudden action, he stalled and turned his head to look down at the dragon slayer. Natsu’s eyes were still shut, but based off of how he had just moved so quickly, Jellal could tell he was actually awake. 

"Natsu?" he spoke hushly. Since Natsu's eyes were squeezed shut, it was safe to assume he planned on sleeping for a while longer. 

"You can't leave," he mumbled. 

"I'm sorry?" Jellal asked. 

"You're not allowed to leave," the way he said it reminded Jellal of a pouting child. 

"I was only go-" 

"No," Natsu huffed, cutting him off. 

"I am only going to mak-" 

"No," he was cut off again. 

"-make something to eat," he finished with an annoyed sigh. He was beginning to become frustrated with the pink haired male now. "Will you let me finish?" 

Natsu did not answer. Instead, he tightened his grip around Jellal's waist, causing him to flinch slightly in pain. His hips area was particularly sore. 

"May I get up now?" he groaned. What got into Natsu all of sudden? A nightmare maybe? If Natsu wasn't going to tell him, which he assumed he probably wouldn't, there was no way of Jellal putting his worries at ease. He looked back down at the shorter and brushed his cheek, "here's a better question, are you okay?" 

"You always leave," the dragon slayer whined. "I don't wanna be alone anymore." 

Jellal frowned. Natsu was rather clingy when it came to his friends, so it would only make sense that in a relationship like theirs he would become even more so. And considering how Jellal had his own guild and his own mission to achieve, it didn't help. Even so, he was never alone. 

"What about Happy? And the guild?" he asked. 

There was a short pause before the dragon slayer finally replied. 

"You know what I meant..," he mumbled. 

"I promise I'm not going to leave anytime soon, I only simply want to grab something to eat for the both of us. Aren't you hungry?" he answered along with a follow up question. He went from feeling annoyed to feeling guilty. 

"Are you?" he shot back. 

Jellal's eyes widened for a moment. He expected a straight answer from Natsu, especially when it came to food. With a sigh, he averted his eyes away from the other. "Not exactly, but it gives me something to do. I should get up," he explained. 

"Why?" Natsu opened his eyes and prompt himself up. He rewrapped his arms around Jellal's torso once he was sitting and nuzzled the back of the other's neck. "Why do you need to get up?" he asked tiredly. 

Unsure as to how to answer, Jellal paused. Why did he need to get up? Why was he so restless? He felt like he needed to be moving constantly. Perhaps it was because he felt he needed to keep himself in check. Was a simple act such as making Natsu breakfast just another way to redeem himself? 

Was it even redeeming if he was only doing such things because he felt like he had to? He's pushed so many away- including Erza, and now possibly Natsu. How was denying himself and others happiness redemption? 

Natsu pushed him back down onto the bed while he was still lost in thought. "Lay here with me for a little while longer," he requested as he buried his face into Jellal's neck. His arms were still tightly gripped around him, but in this position there was no way to get up without being stopped. 

A small smirk tugged at Jellal's lips. He wasn't with his guild at the moment, there was nothing important that needed to be done at the time. So maybe, just maybe it was okay to relax for a bit longer. 

Natsu was already fast asleep, arms tightly wrapped around his chest and face nuzzling his neck. It would be a crime to wake him back up. Besides, Jellal snickered quietly; it'd hurt like a bitch if he tried to get out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
